


Vent

by MrsTrickster



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, dreadlock!fili, i love dreadlock!fili you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTrickster/pseuds/MrsTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had changed his mind about letting Fili have an extra year off school, now he has to choose between post-secondary or moving out of the basement.<br/>Ori is there to lend an ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> this is actualy a 'vent' fic  
> quite short and sweet though  
> i'll explain after you read it

If he had slammed the door hard enough, it would’ve just flew off of it’s hinges; but Fili knew that would cause more trouble than necessary.

Picking up his foam L.A.R.P-ing sword he and Kili had bought a few years ago at Comic Con, Fili began striking his bookshelf; muttering curses with each hit.

His Uncle had allowed him to take the year off after graduating highschool. Fili lived in the basement during that time and had discovered travel visa’s along the way. He used to work at a small cafe down the road, until on impulse, decided to get dreadlocks in his hair which immediately caused termination.

Fili had applied everywhere after that; he never liked the cafe employer anyway. He has two interviews now in a couple days and he can get back on his feet and save up for a travel visa to New Zealand.

But his Uncle had other plans. Thorin wants Fili to be his heir for Durin Industries and wants Fili to attend post secondary majoring in business. Fili wanted a couple years more off so he can save up enough money to go to New Zealand without any trouble. At first, Thorin allowed it but having Ori over for the night had made his Uncle very agitated. 

And so, Fili is venting his anger out on his poor bookshelf. The strikes were getting slower as Fili felt his arm grow tired then he completely stopped hitting the bookshelf. He stumbled to the side and sat on his mattress staring at the grew carpeted floor of his bedroom. Fili sighed, remembering he had two options; one, he either has to get applications for potential universities underway even though it is the summer and the fall intake applications are most likely closed until next year. Two, he has to move out so he can extend his off year. But the issue with moving out is rent in the town he is living in is expensive. It is a tourist town as well as most of the inhabitants have medical degrees or are lawyers.

Obviously, Fili is choosing to move out, but being in-between jobs and working a low pay isn’t enough to live in the town.

Flopping backwards onto his back Fili groaned, running his hands over his face. He stayed still until a light tapping made him stir. Fili looked towards his window, the one he keeps open all times during the spring-summer season also just in case Ori wanted to come over for what ever reason. Fili smiled at Ori who slid inside the bedroom.

“I saw you arguing with Thorin also you violently abusing your bookshelf, you horrid person.” Ori smiled politely at him as he sat down in the middle of the bed. 

Fili shuffled upwards and slithered onto Ori’s lap, the latter played with his dreadlocks “Might I ask what had happened?” asked Ori.

Fili had explained everything to Ori, gestering wildly with his hands as the artist braided Fili’s blond hair. “It’s far too stressful, Ori” Fili sighed “I’ve seen what it’s like at the firm and it’s confusing, I feel I’m far too inexperienced for it.”

“I’ve seen you during our Social Studies classes, Fili. You have the potential for it.”

Fili took Ori’s hand and kissed it “But it’s not enough. Thorin is excellent at it and I wanna meet his standards. I’m not ready, Ori.”

Ori smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed Fili “Then let’s move in together.”

Fili tilted his head in question and raised an eyebrow “What?”

Brushing his thumb across Fili’s cheek, Ori giggled “I got a job as a secretary at the BagEnd Inn. It pays absolutely well and it has staff accommodation. So why not?”

Fili rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on all floors gradually crawling towards Ori, gently forcing him to lay on his back “Oh, Ori.” He muttered, leaning down to kiss him “What would I do without you?” Ori rolled his eyes and said “You’d be living on the street with thirty stray cats, that’s what you would’ve done.” 

Ori squealed none too quietly as Fili growled and nipped at his neck.  


**Author's Note:**

> everyting you have read here happened to me just moments before i wrote it.  
> but the difference is the hair (my hair is blue), the career choice, and the travel visa location (England) and the fact i'm still single.  
> i wanted to let out some steam so i wrote this


End file.
